My Little Drummer Brother
by mizz loserr
Summary: ONE-SHOT, COMPLETE. A small biography of Freddy, told in the point of view of his older sister Lucy.


I've always been close to my brother, despite the fact that I'm 3 years older than him. His name is Frederick Ronald Jones. I love him to death, and I remember me being in the 5th grade, when he told me on a Saturday morning of cartoon watching that he'd someday be bigger than the Teenage Mutant Ninga Turtles. I never knew that by the time he was 15, he'd be the drummer of the most sucessful youth band in the Northeastern states.  
  
I, Lucy Marie Jones, am usually being reminded at family reunions that I chose his name. I was 3 and was watching 'My Little Pony' in the living room with my granma when the phone rang. It was my dad announcing the birth of a healthy, 7 pound, 11 inches baby boy. Granma tried to get my mom to name him 'Ronald', in memory of my Granpa who died 2 years before I was born. Mom refused that name. While they bickered, I ran around the room trying to sing the 'Scooby Doo' theme song and when I saw Freddy the blonde cartoon came on the screen, I ran over to my granma and tugged at her skirt hem. I was saying, "Wook! It's Fweddy! It's Fweddy gama!" Granma said, "Yes, Honey, it's Freddy. It's Freddy." Then she went overdrive telling my parents to name him Frederick. And then Frederick Ronald Jones appeared into my life.  
  
When Freddy was 5, we noticed something about him. He had trouble keeping focus. He didn't pay attention when you tried to talk to him and when you called his name out at the mall, he just stood in place and stared into the enterance of the store; You had to go over to him and grab his hand to get him to follow you. Mom was concerned, and we took him to a doctor. 3 weeks after Easter, Freddy was diagnosed with ADD.  
  
Having a disabilty made Freddy a target of bullying from Kindergarten-3rd grade. A lot of the time after school he'd come home with tear-stained cheeks, and said the same excuse: he read a sad story in class that day. I was the only one who realised this was a lie, because Freddy hated reading until the 6th grade. In 4th grade, he took charge of the bullying: he befriended the bullies. This may have been a mistake in many ways. Let me name you 3:  
  
1: The teachers hated him after he stopped being the "quiet kid".  
  
2: He started hanging out with Frankie, a kid I didn't even want anything to do with.  
  
3: Freddy lost his best friend he had had since he was in preschool - Zack Mooneyham.  
  
Zack and Freddy had been double trouble since they first met in preschool at the First Presbyterian Church. They drove the teachers nuts when they played with their Power Ranger action figures everyday in a corner instead of painting and playing with blocks. Freddy refuses to talk about the day he stopped talking to Zack, because Frankie thought Zack was a 'dork'. Freddy somewhat overruled Frankie, so if he had said something about Zack being his friend earlier on, Frankie would've shut up. Did Freddy stand up for his old friend?  
  
Of course not.  
  
I was friends with Zack's older brother Matt, who was 1 year ahead of me in school, and he told me that Zack was rather down since Freddy had stopped coming over. He apparently stopped being down during the beginning of 5th grade, when he became friends with Gordon, Marco, Eleni and Katie.  
  
Ahhh...Freddy's 5th grade year. The year his class was scared of him. Freddy had a knack of scaring kids in his class by the time he was 10. Possibly because he had developed a total 'smart-alec-meets-punk rocker-meets-pushover' additude. One day he came home, spazzing out at me because one girl in his class Alicia called him a basket case. I, being the good older sister, patted him on the back and reassured him the girl was nuts.   
  
In early January, Freddy came down to breakfast with his hair spiked up with gel. I was confused: spiked hair wasn't allowed at Horace. But, he came home without a note, so I guess it went well.  
  
Then 1 week later on a Thursday, it was Horace Green Parents night. I had a need for Reeses Peanut Butter Cup ice cream, so I stayed home and watched Sweet Home Alabama; now only God knows how much I wished I was with Freddy and my parents.  
  
It was the talk of my 7th grade class at Marshall Academy. A guy named Dewey Finn had pretened to be a teacher to make money, then he entered my brother's class into the Battle of the Bands competition. Freddy had been the drummer. Turns out, Zack was the lead guitarist, and the bond of being back "together" made them friends again. 5 years later, they still need to re-earn each others trust, but they're on the way of being best friends again.  
  
Summer Hathaway (God I adore this girl....she can put up with my brother's crap and still be his girlfriend at the same time....I love it!) called the bus barn and requested told the bus driver to get over to Horace to pick them up for their "field trip". I've seen the performance about 10 million times on tape, and needless to say: THEY KICKED ASS. Their band 'School of Rock', started the "Youth Rock N' Roll Revoultion" (YRNRR) in the fine state of New York. Then everyone dropped their pop dance moves in our small town with a population of 45,000, and picked up an insturment.   
  
Viola. The YRNRR had begun in Waller, New York.  
  
When Freddy was in 6th grade, he got serious about his drums. Mom and Dad enrolled him in a Music Acadmey for every other weekend, all year 'round. Noon until 5 in the evening each Saturday and Sunday. Freddy LOVED it. He still does! He has friends who he wouldn't have otherwise, and thanks to his new best gal-pal Macy, he started reading. It started with Macy shoving Harry Potter in his hands about a month before the 2nd movie came out. He finished the book in a week. It was incredible. Soon, he picked up Cirque du Freak from Zack, and then as a challenge against his fellow bandmate Marta, he read the Confessions of Georgia Nicholson series. I've never heard him laugh so hard in my entire life. He got ME started on them! Summer got him Eragon for his 12th birthday, and he paced himself with that, saying it was too good to speed through. I absloutley loved it. My little I-hate-Reading brother, reading books thicker than my head.  
  
When Freddy was 12, our little sister Lillian was born. We were kind of taken aback by the birth, and I wasn't around a ton to take care of her, because I had Drivers Ed (D.E.), and Freddy was still our hardcore rocker. Also in the 7th grade, the band started doing gigs. They performed at Hard Rock Cafe 3 times in 1 month, then they performed with bigger bands, such as Rainy Dais, a well known New York band from Lavenworth, a town 15 minutes away from Waller. It was fun watching him perform, and inviting my friends to the gigs. I continually boasted to anyone who would listen that the blonde drummer with the Frizzle Fry Inc. hat was my li'l drummer brother, Frederick Ronald Jones.  
  
When the band was all starting the 8th grade, Freddy had hooked up with Katie, the bassist of the band. It didn't last very long, because they kept aruging about music. They've decided to remain friends and not let their short-ruled relationship get in the way of rock. By the middle of 8th grade however, Freddy formed a bond with Summer, the prestegious manager of 'School of Rock'. Summer supported the YRNRR with all her heart, and had got the band on quite a few top news stations in the Northeastern areas. The band was interviewed as a group about starting the YRNRR, and about how rock has changed their lives. They travel around Northeastern states and New England - a lot. During a small benefit concert in New Jersey, Summer and Freddy hooked up backstage after the show. They've become inseprable since, and Summer is regularly over at our house for dinner.  
  
Now, my dear ol' brother is in the 9th grade, and is 15...almost 16. That means one thing:  
  
Drivers license.  
  
GET OFF THE ROADS! GET OFF THE ROADS! (Hehe!)  
  
Freddy takes D.E. every week, and I'm trying to show him the rules of the road. He and Zack watched the Olsen twins movie 'Getting There' to get pumped for D.E. When Summer found this out, she hit him on the back of his head.  
  
The band is still going strong, and they hold titles in each of the Northeastern states for the best youth band. In almost every eastern state is a YRNRR studio, where they help youth bands create demo tapes to send to record labels. School of Rock is about to seal their record contract as I write this, and I couldn't be prouder. Freddy still attends the Music Academy, and is so happy right now with his life. He has to be the best younger brother I could ever have.  
  
###  
  
**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. I "own" YRNRR, Lucy, Macy, Matt and Lillian. Other than that, I own nothing.  
  
A/N: I hoped you enjoyed my one-shot! **

**THIS IS THE 1ST EDITED VERSION, THANK YOU TO OLIVIA FOR POINTING OUT MY ERROR! :)**

****


End file.
